Rave Tail
by Engave497
Summary: Natsu and the gang go on a mission to rid Ruby, the casino owning penguin we all know and love, of some bandits that plague his casino every night. Both original mangas were written by Hiro Mashima. Don't read unless you have finished Rave Master
1. Chapter 1 We are the mages of fairy tale

"Natsu!" Natsu looked up from his fire..er his food. "Grey!" Grey, fearing the voice calling his name, put his pants back on. "Lucy!" Lucy looked up from her magazine. They all looked at Erza, dressed in her normal breastplate and skirt. She was holding a piece of paper in her right hand. "We have a job." she said

"What is it?" said Natsu in between mouthfuls of food.

"Aye." said Happy, the cat next to him. "What is it?"

"Please nothing that would cause any collateral damage." Lucy muttered under her breath.

Erza smiled. "It's some relatively simple business of eliminating some bandits in a place called," she looked down at the paper. "A place called Etel City "

In Etel City, the person who filed the request, the owner of a casino named Ruby, was arguing with his friends.

"We could have easily taken care of them Ruby!" Cried out Musica, an alchemist who can control silver.

"Let me have a crack at them!" Yelled Julia as she stood on top of a table "I'll kick those fagots asses."

"Now Julia, please calm down." said Let, Julia's boyfriend. He had just come back from a training trip in the mountains so he really didn't really know what was going on.

"I thought it would be a good idea to hire them pyo." said Ruby. "They are professionally trained mages from a guild that specializes in this kind of thing pyo."

"You saying we aren't good enough?" fumed Musica.

"I think it's a great idea." said Ellie, a girl who had been sitting in a corner playing with Plue, a carrot nosed white dog, silently until now. "Those mages sound like they could be nice, and besides, It would be fun to meet some new people! Besides, mages are really cool and mysterious don't you think?"

Everyone else just kind of started acting really solemn. Ellie couldn't even remember she was a mage and had defeated Endless, a monster bent of destroying the world. Ellie couldn't even remember Haru, the boy that she loved. He was inside Endless when she had destroyed it.

"Fine." said Julia, sulking. "But when these mages fail I"m going to kick those robbers asses to kingdom come."They just sat silently with occasional "Punn." coming from Plue.

"Damn it!" cried a male voice from outside the Casino. "I will never ride a carriage again as long as I live."

"Yeah, yeah that's what you said last time. And the time before that. And the time before that. And the time before THAT! Your complaining every time after we use some sort of transportation is really getting on my nerves!"

"Were here." said a calm female voice. The door of the casino opened to reveal four people, two girls and two boys, and a cat. The cat was flying.

One of the boys had sakura petal colored hair and looked like he was going to barf. He was being held up by a girl with blond hair, a whip, and a bunch if keys on her belt. The other girl had on a breastplate and a skirt, and was carting along enough luggage for all the people of Garage Island. And the last person, a boy with black hair and was glaring at the barfy boy looked exactly like...

"Musica?" Said a confused Ellie. "I didn't know there were two Musica's."

"Grey, do you have a twin brother or something?"

"You never told us you had a twin brother pyo."

"He's not my brother!" both Grey and Musica exclaimed at the same time. They started glaring at each other.

The girl in the armor, Erza, walked forward, elbowed the guy being held up by the blond in the gut, saying "Get a hold of yourself Natsu." Then took out a piece of paper with a picture of Ruby's casino with a big REWARD on it. "We have come to respond to the request put up by the owner of this casino. We are the mages of Fairy Tale."


	2. Chapter 2 Shinigami

Ellie was the first person to walk up to the mages. "Hello" she said holding out the hand that wasn't holding Plue. "My name is Ellie. It's nice to meet you!"

Erza put out her hand and shook Ellie's in a firm grasp. "Hello my name is Erza. It's nice to meet yo-"

"Plue!" cried out the blondy. "You must also be a stellar spirit mage! Why do you need us if you already have a mage here? By the way, my name is Lucy." The people in the casino looked at her like she was insane.

"I'm not a mage." Ellie plainly stated. "Plue's not a spirit, he's a dog. But I think he's secretly a bug!" Now everyone looked at Ellie like she was the one off her rocker.

"Anyway." said a slightly angry Erza. She hated being interrupted. "That's Natsu," She pointed to the guy who looked like he was about to barf. "That's Grey," Erza motioned to the Musica lookalike.

"You've already met Lucy." Lucy smiled and waved at them, almost dropping Natsu. " And the flying cat is Happy." Happy was in a corner eating fish.

"Thank you for coming pyo." said there employer, a penguin with a bell followed around by a starfish with a mustache. "My name is Ruby and I am the owner of this casino pyo."

"My name is Musica." said the black haired Grey lookalike. He had three peirceings above his eyebrow and a tattoo on his arm that was like a musical note. "I'm a silver claimer and the leader of the Silver Rhythm gang." The mages gave him the blankest stare in the history of blank stares."I control silver okay."

"My name is Niebel !" said a kid in the back of the room. " I am a mage from Mildian City. My magic is only good for illusions and things like that." Niebel had a tattoo under his eye that looked like that one Gerard, Erza's childhood friend had, and Seig, an elemental master friend of Neibel, had.

"My name is Belnika, you may call me Bella. I am a mage that specializes in healing." Belnicka looked like a very sweet girl, she was wearing a long skirt and a blouse and had a 'girl next door' smile.

"Name's Julia," said a girl still with one foot on a table. "And the nincompoop over there is Let." She pointed to a guy with pointy silver hair that had a scar across his face. "We're the Dragon race from the Mystic Realm." At the word Dragon, Natsu perked up and exclaimed,

"Wait your dragons!?!" Let nodded. "You guys must know Igneel!" At this, Let just looked completely confused.

"I'm sorry but there was nobody by that name in our village." Natsu moved into a corner and sulked. "If I may ask," Let said. "who is this Igneel person, and why would a human know a dragon race?"

"You could say that Igneel is Natsu's foster parent. He left when Natsu was still a kid."

"I didn't know that dragons could take on the appearance of human, did you?" Grey muttered to Lucy.

"No" she whispered back. "I thought they were all dragon, all the time."

Ignoring Grey and Lucy's muttered conversation, Erza turned her attention to the penguin. "Your request said that a gang of bandits keep on stealing from you every night. Can you tell us anymore details?" Ruby looked up and said,

"Yes pyo!" He started franticly ringing his bell. "It's always the same bad man, a flying guy with a scythe, followed by a bunch of other bad men pyo."

Erza thought for a minute, as did the rest of the mages. A man with a scythe seemed fairly familiar, as did the flying bit.

" Hey Ruby?" interjected Ellie. "Didn't you say he said something about a lullaby last time he was here?"

"Oh yeah pyo. I did didn't I pyo?" Erza, Lucy, Natsu and Grey all froze up.

"Wind magic?" Started Erza.

"Scythe?" continued Grey.

"L-lullaby?" stammered Lucy.

"What?"

"Get with the program Natsu. It's-"

"Shinigami!"

"Aye."

"Oh my gosh the cat can talk!" Exclaimed Ellie.

* * *

**Author note**

**Woo hoo! second chapter, go me! Sorry it took so long to get it up, It's just that I have to juggle this between two other stories, school and just life in general. Hope you liked it, and look forward to the next chaper, hopefully I'll get it done sooner that this one.**


End file.
